grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Bice
A Catholic author who wrote An Interview with a Devil. Early Life Born in a small village in Eastbourne, Anna lived a prominently Evangelical and Anglican area. To rebel she wanted to be Catholic as she felt it was more satisfying and rebellious. She also didn't like the perceived small mindedness she felt where she lived and began to write her best seller An Interview with a Devil. In the book it was rather controversial but became a best seller and much to her delight she caused the shock factor she had wanted to do in the small village she came from making her the talk of the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 She comes to Grasmere Valley to work on a movie adaptation of her work An Interview with a Devil. ''Much of the people are not happy with her being in Grasmere Valley due to her controversial book is being filmed in the town, yet others are more accommodating towards her. Soon when she defends the immorality and violence of both her book and the upcoming film, saying it's artistic. Volume 20 She is among those in attendance at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. During Tess O'Darcy performance, she fell on Anna. She is screaming and frantic about getting her off of her and is seen labeling Tess as a Madonna wannabe. Eventually Tess is chair lifted off of Anna! The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 5 You Don't Have to Take off Your Clothes Anne has wrote ''100 Shades is Better than 50 2 which is a best seller book known for being very immoral and having salacious material. There is a film being made with the notorious Linda Busco at the helm of the film and Jamie O'Flaghan and Stephen Morrison are acting in it. Nanny Prescot and the gang are there trying to stop them from acting in such a immoral film which will be a slippery slope. Anne and Linda get the gang kicked out of the filming with Dominic as they find them getting in the way of their filthy movie being made. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 15 Book Hunters Daniel Carver comes to the hairdressers to tell Daisy and Bonnie Pecan of his quest to find a new rare book Chapters by Anna Bice which both Daisy and Bonnie believe is quite a rather controversial writer. Casper Mera also turns up to see them as he is left out of work by Jude Regard for once in his life early and hears about this and suggests for Daniel to put up a reward for it. Daniel decides to do so for the finding a copy of the book to add to his rare book collection which will be £25, 000 and he puts posters up in town so that there can be someone who can help him out. Melissa Christine catches sight of the poster and also wants in on it. Casper calls the police department causing for them to find the book and ended up on the phone to Beth the Dispatcher. She is not impressed with his call as it is not an emergency and views it as wasting the police's time but as she takes another call from Anna Bice who says her hair is on fire as a result of Melissa Christine trying to do her hair and find out where the book is, she hangs up that call to talk to Casper as she believes she knows where the book is. Beth and Casper go to Anna's house which is burned down to the ground as a result of the fire that started with her hair which Beth then reveals the call she had taken. Casper is to say in the least very annoyed. It turns out all copies of the book were destroyed on Anna's words as she found the book to boring. Anna is all well as she is seen at the hairdressers being seen to her hair by Daisy. Daniel satisfied he would ever get a hold of such a book soon reveals at the hair dresser he is after another book for his collection. Episode 19 Paper Town Crisis When Beth the Dispatcher through the mall's speakers announces that the town had run out of paper, the town goes into crisis mode and freak out. Contanna Medici tries to go to Daniel Carver and steal his rare book collection to use it as paper for her party. The two have a fight over it and in the end Contanna decides to go to find Anna Bice and use one of her books she wrote as she declared how rubbish they are.